


Cause: Spying

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Café Musain, Mentioned: Les Amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Les Mis Summer Exchange 2016.</p><p>Musichetta and Bahorels Laughing Mistress are spotted chatting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause: Spying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourwings/gifts).



I am not really supposed to be here. At least not doing what I am doing right now. Since I technically can be in a public space like the Musain, but only my reason isn’t completely normal.  
Most of the times that I am in here, I join my friends in the back room. The few other times were all in the last month. I found different things to do here. While there might have been a time when I gladly would be in the back room of this cafe, every time it was possible. That time is over. A kind of. I tend to do other things as well these last few weeks. Perhaps I finally am getting over my feelings, however, I can’t be 100 percent sure yet, while I don’t think that often about him anymore. So I do call that progress. Instead of sitting in the back room, I now rather sit here in a corner of the public room of the cafe. I am not in plain sight and that is only for the better. So early, there aren’t a lot of people here. So my space is a little bit more visible. But the people I search for, can’t see me, which makes me not really caring about whether or not other people see me. These two girls are often at this time hanging around here. They are talking to each other, as usual. I can see what they do, but I am not close enough yet to be able to hear what they are saying. By the looks on their faces, it must be something amusing. I’ve seen them doing this more often this week and I keep on wondering what they are saying. I just keep on being too far away to be able to hear them. I need to find out a way to get closer to them, without getting noticed. Which is not going to be easy. A week later I finally found out a way to come closer to Musichetta and

A week later I finally found out a way to come closer to Musichetta and Bahorels Laughing Mistress and this without them seeing me. I feel pretty great about that. Not that I sit comfortable, but I can handle it for the sake of a good cause. I hear some familiar names and soon realize that it sounds a lot like gossip. Not really something I would usually join into. I am not that type of girl. Still, I don’t feel like all of this spying and hard work has been for nothing at all. I might not only be spying on them for that cause alone. Perhaps I have other reasons I can’t yet find out. I usually avoid these thoughts, since they really confuse me. However, there must be a reason why I am doing all this trouble. Not like I figured that one out yet and it is not luke I have someone who can help me in this. My parents are no good or sane help and Gavroche is too young for this. Anyone else that I know of really isn’t an option either.. Plus, my friends wouldn’t understand either. Even when I know enough now, I don’t feel like moving away from this spot. Besides even if I wanted to walk away, I could not. I would definitely get attention then. What definitely is not what I am planning for and which kind of is not the point of spying on people. So I have to sit here till they walk away.

I am planning on going to a meeting today. It might distract me. I walk into the Musain with that thought in my head. I am running a little bit late, but I am sure that they are used to something. The first thing I notice when I walk into the cafe, is that Musichetta and Bossuets Laughing Mistress are sitting at a table. I plan to walk by them, without giving them much attention. Just like I would have done a month ago. Before I can enter the room, where the meeting is, however, they already have seen me. There went that plan. ‘Epionine, hey!’ Bossuets Laughing Mistress says. Musichetta greets me as well. I nod at them and linger a bit Not that I am fully aware of that. I hear Musichetta saying that I should say hi to the group from the two girls and I say I’ll do that. Right before I walk into the meeting. Enjolras looks annoyed at me, but I ignore him. I have better things to think of. Like why exactly I felt better by the attention I got from Musichetta and Bossuets Laughing Misstress. That is weird, but perhaps it is what I need. Some attention from girls. Not attention from boys alone.


End file.
